All is Fair in Love and War
by cjforever
Summary: She can't be in love with a pureblood git. He can't can't be in love with a nasty Gryffindor. Secrets. Rated T, just in case. R&R! Some slash, maybe later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She loved the way the sun glinted off his white-blonde hair. She loved the way his silver eyes showed every emotion in his soul. She loved the way the deep green in his cloak contrasted with his pale skin. She loved the way that his smile could light up a whole city. Except, she hates him…doesn't she?

She is certainly supposed to hate him.

She's a mudblood from Gryffindor and he is a snobby pureblood from Slytherin.

"Hermione? Hermione!" She heard Harry saying her name is the distance, but he seemed so far away.

"Oy! Hermione! Are you sick? You, of all people, should be paying attention to what Professor Binns has to say" said Ron in a rather haughty tone.

"What, Ron?!" She practically yelled. She was getting aggravated with his constantly annoying tone of voice.

"Y-you…just weren't paying attention…" Ron looked like a hurt puppy dog as he stuttered out his feeble excuse.

"Ronald Weasley, the only reason you want me to pay attention is so that you can copy my work. Well, I can tell you here and now that you will not be copying my homework tonight as I'll be doing it in the library." Everyone in the class was looking now, for their whispered argument had turned into a full-on screaming match.

"Well..that's…that's just absurd!" The tips of Ron's ears had begun to turn red, a tell-tale sign that he was lying.

Getting annoyed with Ron's childish behavior, she got up and stormed out of the class. She wasn't worried that Professor Binns would notice. He's a ghost for goodness sake!

Just second after leaving the classroom, she turned back only to run into something rather hard.

"There isn't a wall here…" she muttered to herself, rather confused.

"No, Granger" drawled Draco Malfoy, "I'm certainly not a wall."

Hermione blushed at Draco hearing her embarrass herself, especially knowing that minutes before she had been admiring his silky blonde hair.

"Turning back for this?" He asked in that silky-smooth tone he uses only when he's in the best of moods.

He was holding up her book bag questioningly.

"Yes, thank you very much." She took it from his hands as she sarcastically thanked him.

"Now, now. Granger, where have your manners gone?" He was patronizing her, and she was enjoying it.

"Malfoy," Her voice was dripping with poison, "give me my bag before I hex you. Shouldn't you be in History of Magic right now?"

"Well, that wasn't very polite." His voice was hurt, but his eyes were playful. "I could be, but it's no fun when you aren't around."

_Did he really just say that?! Does he mean it? _Hermione thought. Then, _oh, girl you need to stop right now! This is Draco Malfoy you're thinking about. Who cares? Although, he is rather sexy…._

Hermione was having a battle in her mind, and she forgot to reply to Draco's taunting comment.

"Alright, Granger, you can have your bag back." Hermione couldn't exactly put her finger on the tone in his voice. "Maybe next time you'll be more fun to play with." Draco said with a wink as he sauntered off in the opposite direction.

_He can be such an obnoxious git! _She thought incredibly annoyed.

Then, she remembered that he had brought her bag out to her. Why did he do that?

Suddenly, she noticed a note sticking out of the side pocket.

_H,_

_Meet me by the rocks after dinner._

_-D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione floated through the rest of her day. She couldn't keep her mind off of the note Draco had left her.

She even forgot that she was mad at Ron during dinner, and she let him and Harry borrow her History of Magic notes (which, incidentally, she did take).

She ate her dinner as fast as she could, without being too obvious.

"Boys, I'm going to the library. I've got to do my Ancient Runes homework" She told Harry, Ron, Neville Seamus, and Dean as she abruptly stood up.

Only about a minute after she walked out of the Great Hall, Ron noticed Draco getting up and leaving without his posy following him.

Ron knew that something shady was going on, and he was afraid it was going on with the girl he loves.

So, he decided it was in everybody's best interest, except maybe Malfoy's, to follow him out of the Great Hall.

"I'm…uh…" He started to say as he stood up, "I'm going…to the library." He blurted out as he practically ran from the Great Hall. He knew Harry or one of the other guys in his group would call his bluff.

He was running down the hallway when he saw a flash of blonde turning the corner up ahead.

He slowed down, quite abruptly and tried to be at least a little bit quiet.

He followed the blonde hair all the way out to Hermione's hiding spot. A pile of rocks, that gave way to a perfect little hide out.

It couldn't be, his Hermione with Malfoy, Draco fucking Malfoy.

But he saw the poofy brown mess of hair that he had grown to love. Then, he saw the blonde slick hair that he had grown to hate.

He saw her laughing at something the filthy ferret boy had said.

He saw Draco flash her that charming smile of his.

He saw them move closer and closer.

Their lips connected and Ron cried out in agony.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hermione?!"

_AN: Sorry, guys. I know its a short chapter. I just had to leave it off with Ron yelling at Heermione. Just a quick sneak peak the next chapter contains Ron declaring his love, but not for Hermione. And Hermione declaring her love, but not for Draco. (: Keep reading, my loves._

BTW: DISCLAIMER: As much as i wish I owned Harry Potter so I could make millions of dollars, I don't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hermione?!"

He heard that annoying Weasel's voice interrupting their perfect moment.

"Oh-oh! Ron! I was just…uhm.."Her heard his girlfriend, yes his **girlfriend**, stutter out.

"Well, Weasel," he interjected, trying to hide his anger "She was just kissing me, you dimwit. What? You don't recognize it? You and Lav Lav sure do it enough."

Ron seemed hurt by these words, but not enough that he was going to say anything to hurt Hermione's feelings.

"Don't you talk about me and my girlfriend like that!" He yelled.

_Is this idiot really trying to be tough? _

Malfoy was a little bit shocked, but more he was just bored.

Ron certainly wasn't as amusing when he wasn't with his precious Harry.

"Well. Should we go get your girlfriend? You can explain to her why you're interrupting _private_ moments between me and my girlfriend." Draco wanted to patronize the stupid Weasley boy until he either left or did something really stupid.

To be honest, he was kind of hoping for the second one.

"I am just protecting my friend." Ron said, seeming unsure of his own excuse. Draco quickly caught onto that.

"What, Ron? Did you follow us out here?" Hermione said. She had finally gotten over the shock of Ron's interruption, but she was more shocked about Draco's use of the G-word so casually.

"Yes, do tell us Weasel. How did you find us?" Draco repeated.

"Well," Ron hesitated before going on. "I was , uh, going to the library?" The way he said it made it sound more like a question then an answer, "to, um, look for you Hermione. I was…I was going to ask you a question, but then when I got there, well…you weren't there." He was fabricating this story horribly, but Draco planned on letting him stumble over his words for a bit longer.

"So, I…erm…I figured you went down to see Hagrid, but you, uh, weren't there either. Hagrid wasn't cos, well, he was still at dinner." Ron was hoping somebody, anybody would interject and stop this horrible story.

"And, uh. Well. When I was coming back up, I saw you guys. And…well….uh…that's when I interrupted." He finished off weakly.

"That's a nice little story, Weasel. How about you tell us the truth now? You never would have had time to do all that, even if you left seconds after Hermione did. Which, by the way, I know you didn't." Draco drawled.

"Fine! Fine!" Ron threw up his hands in surrender. "I knew something was up, so I followed you Draco. Alright? Happy now?"

"Absolutely not!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione, it's ok. The Weasley brat was _worried _about you." Draco said quietly to his girl.

He still couldn't believe that the smart, gorgeous witch was **his **girl.

"Shut up, Ferret boy! I don't need _you _defending me." Ron said defiantly.

"Fine, mate." Draco said with a look of amusement in his silver eyes. "It's your funeral."

"Oho! It certainly will be!" Cried Hermione.

She walked up to Ron until she was inches from him and he had nowhere to go.

Draco was curious as to what she was going to do.

_Maybe she'll punch him in the face. That girl has one hell of a right hook. _

He chuckled to himself at the image and the memory of when she punched him in their third year.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on until he heard Ron screaming something he never thought the redhead would ever say.

"Shut up, you filthy mudblood!" He yelled just before he turned and ran off.

Draco knew how upset this would make Hermione.

The gorgeous witch turned to him with tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"How could he?!" She sobbed.

Draco desperately wanted to chase the arsehole down and beat him until he couldn't think anymore.

The only thing stopping him was his crying girlfriend.

So, he just pulled Hermione close and was holding her when he saw it.

The Dark Mark had just been set over the castle.

_This wasn't supposed to happen yet!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron was running as fast as he could back up to the castle when he heard something behind him.

He turned around expecting that Malfoy had come to beat him senseless, its what he would have done.

Then again, he hated to think that he and Malfoy would ever do anything that same.

No, it wasn't Malfoy. It was…was that….did somebody just scream?

_Hermione! If that git did anything to hurt her, I swear I'll-_

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione calling out to him.

"Ron! Ron! Go to the Great Hall and get all the DA members you can find. Tell them to meet in the Room of Requirement! Draco is going with you. Hurry! Go!" Hermione sounded panicked, and if it wasn't Draco, what was it?

Just then he looked up at the castle. That's when he saw it. The Dark Mark. His mark.

The moment he realized that the Dark Lord's mark was above the castle Draco go to his side.

"Let's go, Weasley." Draco sneered. "Hermione seemed to think you needed _protection_." He put extra emphasis on the last word, just to bother Ron.

_Don't say anything Ron. Don't do it. Hermione will get even more mad._

That's when Ron realized he was running towards the Dark Mark, with the son of a notorious Death Eater.

He had to put a stop to this ridiculous madness that was going on.

"Stop! Draco, stop right now!" Ron screamed as he came to a halt.

"What, Weasle?!" Draco sneered. "We don't have TIME for this."

_I have to stall Draco…Uhh, what should I do?! _

"I…uh, Draco? I have to tell you something." Ron muttered.

_I am so going to regret this later._

"I love you!" Ron practically screamed in Draco's face.

Then, Draco did something that shocked Ron.

Instead of flinging off some insult and running away, like he'd thought, Draco took a step closer.

"What did you just say to me?" Draco asked in a deadly voice.

"I-I, uh, love you?" Ron stuttered out.

_He's going to beat the crap out of me… Good bye, gorgeous face._

Draco was coming closer and Ron's fingers gripped around his wand.

"You better be sure about this," Draco whispered. His lips were so close to Ron's that he could smell the sweet scent coming off of him.

All of the sudden, Draco's lips were on Ron's.

They were kissing, really kissing when Hermione ran by.

At the sound of her laugh, they jumped apart so quick that Ron almost fell over.

"I always knew you guys liked each other," She said through her giggles. "But now is not the time for snogging. It's time for _fighting._"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, I don't even know what's going on with this story anymore. So, I'm going to take it off until I figure out where I want to go with it. Sorry. But, read my other stories. (:**

**Love you. **


End file.
